


Последний дракон

by Duches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Death, Drama, Horror, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три выстрела и нечисть с острова Мэн могут изменить все. И жизнь оборвется. </p><p>текст написан по невероятному клипу «Последний дракон» http://archiveofourown.org/works/5679754<br/>Это мой первый десфик и, надеюсь, последний. Я вообще-то люблю хеппи-энды, но меня слишком потряс клип.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний дракон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/gifts).



Горечь во рту была настолько острой, что затмевала все остальные чувства. Джон сглотнул.  
«С чего все началось? Черт возьми… С чего же все началось?»

 

_Семь дней назад_

— В настоящий момент нам известно о шести пропавших детях, — Салли Донован пыталась выглядеть невозмутимо, но подрагивающие руки выдавали ее неуверенность. — Скотланд-Ярд предпринимает все возможные меры для их поиска. Задействованы все ресурсы, имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении. Ведет дело старший детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд.

Лестрейд на секунду задержал дыхание и продолжил:

— Мы будем благодарны за любую, подчеркиваю, любую информацию о местонахождении этих детей. Паулетта Джонсон, Мэттью Киллани, Сондра Зейсс, Карен Уэзерли, Александр Принслоу, Мэгги О’Ши. Это расследование сейчас в приоритете у Ярда. 

— Скажите, инспектор, планируете ли вы привлекать сторонние силы для расследования?

— Мы будем рады помощи сторонних лиц…

Боковым зрением Лестрейд увидел, как к Салли подошел мужчина и передал сложенный листок бумаги. Донован развернула и побледнела.

— Простите, но сейчас мы вынуждены прервать конференцию по независящим от нас причинам, — объявила она.

Лестрейд взглянул на протянутый листок и тяжело вздохнул. 

Журналисты почуявшие сенсацию, не хотели отпускать столь желанную добычу.

— У вас появились новые данные, инспектор?

— Вы нашли детей?

— Вы нашли тело? Или несколько тел?

Лестрейд не обращая внимания на вопросы, вышел из зала. 

— Я хочу, чтобы на место происшествия вызвали Шерлока Холмса.

— Но…

— Салли, — он развернулся, — в течение следующих суток я хочу слышать от вас только: «Да, сэр!», кроме тех случаев, когда у вас есть информация по делу. Я понятно выражаюсь?

— Да, сэр!

— Так вот, вызовите Шерлока!

— Да, сэр!

— Кто мне может доложить об обстоятельствах произошедшего?

— Я, сэр!

— Имя?

— Сержант Николс, сэр.

— Говорите.

— В 14-30 с Кэмден Таун отправился поезд метро. В назначенное время он не прибыл на следующую станцию. Диспетчеры предположили, что стрелка не сработала и поезд ушел в отстойник на запасной путь. Отправили бригаду для вывода людей. 

— Дальше.

— Бригада прибыла на место примерно в 14-50. Там было тихо. Они зашли внутрь и… собственно все… сразу вызвали нас. Одного из бригады увезли в больницу в предынфарктном состоянии... Там бойня, сэр, просто бойня…

— Почему вызвали меня?

— Около передней двери первого вагона лежал детский свитер с эмблемой школы святой Августы и инициалами С.З..

— Сондра Зейсс? — Лестрейд знал биографии пропавших детей наизусть.

— Похоже, что так. Но тела девочки пока не обнаружили.

— Поехали на место… 

— Сэр?! 

— Да, Салли?

— Холмс вне зоны доступа.

— Тогда позвоните Джону Уотсону и попросите его приехать в Кэмден Таун.

— Да, сэр!

— Сержант Николс, поедете с нами!

***

_  
Тупик между Кэмден Таун и Монингтон Кресчент_

Когда Лестрейд с командой приехали на место, Джон был уже там и ждал за ограждением. Инспектор кивнул охраняющему периметр полицейскому и Джона пропустили. Вместе они спустились вниз и прошли в специально выделенную для следователей и экспертов зону. Лестрейд, натягивая комбинезон, поинтересовался:

— Где Шерлок?

— Он собирался с утра спуститься в подземелья.

— Куда?

— Сказал, что обследует лондонские туннели.

— Надеюсь не Кэмден…

— Я тоже надеюсь, что нет…

— Не волнуйся. Шерлок, как кошка, всегда приземляется на четыре лапы. Пошли. Я хочу услышать твое мнение.

— У тебя есть своя команда.

— А еще у меня есть ты. Врач, действовавший в боевых условиях. Если там и правда была резня, твой взгляд не помешает.

— Хорошо.

Лестрейд слегка повысил голос:

— Выдвигаемся! Салли, возьми Диммока и осмотритесь вокруг. Николс, вы с нами. 

***

Поезд стоял в слабо освещенном тупике. Ярко светились только окна первого вагона. Лестрейд вопросительно посмотрел на сержанта.

— Погибли только пассажиры первого вагона. Там было больше всего народу.

— А остальные?

— Двери были заблокированы, электричество вырублено. Они сидели в полной темноте. Есть только несколько пострадавших из-за паники и давки. 

— Где пассажиры сейчас?

— Вывели на поверхность, сэр. Их допрашивают в мобильном пункте.

— Хорошо.

Сержант протянул им тюбик с ментоловой мазью. 

— Возьмите, это понадобится.

Джон без колебаний мазнул себе под носом, Лестрейд последовал его примеру, и они поднялись в вагон.

Вокруг было жутко. Кровь, разбрызганная везде, успела свернуться и потемнеть. Черные сгустки жирно блестели на волосах жертв и на полу. Тошнотворный глянцевый блеск.

Изувеченные тела застыли в самых причудливых позах. Казалось, что какой-то малыш великаньего племени, вдоволь наигравшись с живыми игрушками, просто изломал их и раскидал, как придется.

Джон выхватывал какие-то отдельные фрагменты. 

У парня, сидевшего у окна, был распорот живот. Сквозь гигантскую рану неопрятной кучей вывалились кишки. Он сияли перламутром, и вся картина от этого невольно приобретала гротескно-нарядный вид.

Женщина с запрокинутой головой лежала на полу. Рука ее нелепо торчала вверх. Светлые волосы промокли от крови и слиплись, словно иглы дикобраза, вокруг бледного лица. Горло было перерезано от уха до уха.

Джон присел возле, осторожно рассматривая нанесенные раны:

— Это было сделано одним ударом. И даже не ударом, похоже на плавный взмах, как будто нападавший описал круг каким-то холодным оружием. Думаю, что с загнутым очень острым концом. Видно гортанный хрящ.

— Понятно.

Следующим на очереди был мужчина. Казалось, он просто сидел около окна с приоткрытым от удивления ртом.

— Что с этим?

Отозвался кто-то из команды техников-экспертов:

— Скорее всего проткнули ухо. Присмотритесь, левое практически отсутствует.

Джон наклонился:

— Фото уже сделали?

— Да, сэр! Скоро будем увозить.

— Хорошо, — и с этими словами доктор аккуратно повернул голову трупа. От ушной раковины остались одни ошметки. На месте уха зияла огромная дыра, лоскуты кожи и разодранные мышцы разошлись, обнажая кость скулы. — Посмотри. Ощущение, что здесь ударили снизу вверх. Прямо в слуховой проход. Вздернули и провернули. Несколько раз, я думаю. Видишь, мозговое вещество на пиджаке?

Лестрейд видел. Мало того, он видел подобные раны, пусть даже и на картинках. Типичный coup de grace dragon. Драконий поцелуй. Где же все-таки Шерлок?

Снаружи раздались крики.

— Какого черта, Лестрейд? — в дверях вагона показался разгневанный Шерлок. — Почему меня хватают, когда я веду расследование?

— Его задержали в тоннелях, метрах в пятидесяти отсюда, — отрапортовала Салли, поднявшаяся вслед за Шерлоком в вагон.

— И что здесь такого?

— Спокойно, Шерлок. Салли, говори.

— Мы действовали строго по процедуре. Любой, кто шляется около места преступления, может быть проверен на сопричастность.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ты видишь на моей одежде хоть одно пятно крови? 

По мнению Джона, слово «идиотка» не было произнесено вслух, но буквально витало в воздухе. 

— И все равно, сэр, — упрямо продолжила Салли, но ее прервал громкий вопль одного их техников-экспертов.

— Смотрите, сэр!

— Да?

— Я нашел уже дюжину образцов хм… этого. Крайне интересно.

И с этими словами он протянул Лестрейду пакет для сбора улик. 

Тот осторожно взял его и стал рассматривать.

В пакете лежало несколько крупных роговых пластинок, полупрозрачных, с легким разноцветным переливом. Словно бензин разлили тонкой пленкой по воде.

— Ecailles de Dragon, — прошептала Салли. 

— Ерунда! Уже сто лет никто ничего о них не слышал, — эксперт был настроен скептически.

Джон вздрогнул и протянул руку к пакету, намереваясь поближе рассмотреть чешую, но инспектор не выпустил добычу из рук. Он смотрел на Шерлока. На посеревшего и вмиг постаревшего Шерлока.

— Что ты здесь делал?

Шерлок ответил тусклым, невыразительным голосом:

— Думаю, что я нашел детей, инспектор, — и с этими словами он развернулся, обогнул Салли и спустился по ступенькам вниз.

***

Детей действительно быстро нашли в одном из ответвлений туннеля, в заброшенном техническом помещении. Шерлок буквально ткнул полицейских носом в металлическую дверь.

— Дети здесь. Я чую, — фраза прозвучала странно, но в ажиотаже на нее никто не обратил внимания. Никто, кроме Лестрейда, но он решил не акцентировать на этом внимание, сейчас были дела поважнее.

Дверь быстро вскрыли.

В просторном гулком помещении среди свисающих с потолка цепей и металлических колонн, сбившись в стайку, сидели дети, все шестеро. Напуганные, грязные, осунувшиеся, но живые. Честно говоря, Лестрейд и не наделся на подобную удачу. Джон и группа парамедиков бросились к детям, пытаясь оценить их состояние. Тут же появились бутылки с водой, одеяла.

Детей наверх выносили на руках.

Лестрейд оглянулся, Шерлока нигде не было видно.

***

_Скотланд-Ярд. Шесть дней назад_

Шерлок не хотел ехать в Ярд, но Джон настоял. Он считал, что расследование будет важным для них. По его мнению, нужно было быть в курсе дел, чтобы успеть быстро отреагировать, если вдруг станет известной тайна Шерлока.

— Пойми, мы должны сделать все, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Мы должны отвести все подозрения, которые могут возникнуть в отношении тебя.

Боже, каким он был идиотом.

Никто, даже враждебно настроенная к Шерлоку Салли, не смог объяснить того, что произошло дальше. Стоило Шерлоку зайти в помещение, где сидела одна из похищенных девочек, как раздался пронзительный визг. Паулетта Джонсон не произнесла ни одного внятного слова, лишь надсадно визжала.

Первым сориентировался Лестрейд. Он вытолкал опешившего Шерлока из комнаты, знаком велев Джону следовать за ними.

Салли побежала вслед, но инспектор захлопнул дверь собственно кабинета прямо у нее перед носом:

— Ну, черт возьми, Шерлок… Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу оставить подобное происшествие без внимания.

— Делайте свою работу… инспектор, — Шерлок кивнул и отошел к прозрачной стене, глядя сквозь жалюзи, как суетятся вокруг Паулетты психологи и родители.

— Инспектор… Грегори, что ты имеешь в виду? Кто-нибудь из вас объяснит мне, что происходит?

Лестрейд молчал. Он был связан давней клятвой. «Покуда сам дракон не откроет свою тайну, страж не отверзнет уста свои». Что будет с ним и с консультирующим детективом в случае нарушения этого обета проверять не хотелось.

— Майкрофт, — раздался бесцветный голос Шерлока, — он предупреждал меня. Говорил, что я не должен упустить момент. 

— Какой момент? О чем ты говоришь?

— Ковентри.

— Что Ковентри, Шерлок?

— Я должен идти, Джон. — Шерлок резко развернулся. — Встретимся вечером. Инспектор! С вами я думаю, мы встретимся тоже. 

— Шерлок…

— Вас ждет Салли с бумагами…

И он вышел.  
Ушел.  
Вот так просто ушел из жизни Джона Уотсона.  
Потому что в следующий раз он увидел его уже мертвым. Лежащим на улице с разбитой головой и простреленным сердцем.  
«Жертва ограбления», — сказал тогда ему Лестрейд.  
Тогда он еще верил Грегори.

***

_Пять дней назад_

Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд рывком сел на кровати и яростно потер лицо. Вторая ночь без сна, хотя дети были спасены и никто не приходил к нему в темноте и не смотрел укоризненными глазами: «Что же ты так? Почему не спас?»  
Нет, мертвые не тревожили сон инспектора. Наоборот, его сны были слишком живыми. В них ярким цветком распускался огонь на улицах Лондона. Древний неугасимый огонь, пожирающий все вокруг. Он обязан был остановить пламя. Вспомнить, что он Страж.  
И для начала нужно было поговорить с Шерлоком.

Улики были слишком разрозненны, слишком косвенны. Они не желали укладываться в связную картину. Шерлок должен объяснить все нестыковки, он просто обязан, иначе Лестрейд окажется перед самым страшным выбором в своей жизни.

Он был идиотом, верил Шерлоку и летел к нему, словно влюбленный, торопящийся к предмету своей страсти. Приехав на Бейкер-стрит, засыпал Шерлока вопросами в надежде, что сейчас все разъяснится.

— Ответ — нет.

— Что, прости? — не поверил Лестрейд.

— Я сказал, ответ — нет.

— Ты с ума сошел?

И тут Шерлок сорвался:

— Ты что, не видишь, что происходит? 

Лестрейду на секунду показалось, что он видит звериный оскал в искривленных криком губах. Он вздрогнул и шарахнулся от этого крика к двери, вниз по лестнице, страстно желая, чтобы этого разговора не было. Вообще ничего не было: ни туннелей, ни чешуи, ни слов, ни клятв, ни обязанностей.

Прочь отсюда. Прочь из этого города. Захлопнул дверь машины и сорвался с места.

Он гнал, не разбирая дороги, представляя себе, как отправится в свой полет последний дракон, как опустеет в зареве пожарищ Лондон, как разнесет стеной огня Вестминстерское аббатство, как на волнах Темзы будут плясать алые блики.  
Ковентри — всего лишь страшная сказка, почти позабытая история. А если полыхнет Лондон, то мир никогда уже не будет прежним.  
Ни-ког-да!

И он развернул машину так, что тормоза завизжали, и решительно отправился обратно. В конце концов, он Страж.

И Шерлок обязан подчиниться.

Он ворвался на Бейкер-стрит с криками и обвинениями.

Где была его хваленая выдержка? Он забыл о ней, ослепленный упреками и обвинениями, которые бросал в лицо Шерлоку. Он хотел вывести его из себя, он хотел увидеть драконий оскал, чтобы убедить себя, что ему не показалось, что все, что он сделает, будет правильным. Единственно правильным решением.  
Шерлок молчал. Не стерпел лишь тогда, когда выведенный из себя Лестрейд в горестном гневе бросил ему в лицо:

— Ублюдок!

— Прекрати сейчас же! — черты лица Шерлока словно размыло, и на поверхность выступили черты чужого, страшного существа.

И прозвучал выстрел.

Потом Лестрейд мучительно размышлял о том, что же побудило его нажать на курок. Но сделанные выводы были столь нелестны для него, что он предпочел о них забыть, уговаривая себя, что поступил как было нужно и должно.

И он думал так до того момента, пока не прозвучал еще один выстрел.

***

Джон ничего не взял с собой из прежней жизни. Вернее, он хотел так поступить, но все-таки одну вещь он с собой увез, с любезного разрешения миссис Хадсон. Старое кресло с тусклой потертой обивкой, вылезшим из разошедшихся швов конским волосом, стояло в гостиной печальным памятником прошедшим счастливым дням.

Когда Джон садился в него, он чувствовал, как окутывает его плотный мускусный запах; запах, в котором ощущался жар самума, вулканический огонь и адское пламя. Запах дракона.

Он вспоминал, как первый раз понял, что Шерлок — дракон.

Когда-то это племя было истинными королями древней Британии. Но тогда еще правил Артур со своими рыцарями, и с той поры сменилось немало королей. Но драконов среди них не было. Они ушли, растворившись в толпе, скрыв свои истинные лица. И никто не догадывался, что драконы по-прежнему существуют.

Пока не случилась война. И на Ковентри, уже привыкшему к бомбардировкам люфтваффе, вдруг не обрушился огненный дождь. Не было никакого сигнала воздушной тревоги или иного оповещения, просто появились драконы, и город заполыхал.

Выжили лишь немногие, и они с ужасом рассказывали о величественных чудовищах, тихо и стремительно налетевших на город. Рассказывали о том, как закипала кровь, как вспыхивали волосы, как вытекали глаза от невыносимого жара.

Но Джон не думал о Ковентри, когда увидел, как в истоме Шерлок запрокинул голову и на белой длинной шее проявились радужные чешуйки. Ему было так сладко и так удивительно любить Шерлока, знать, что тот сам отдался ему, вот на этом старом кресле, с неслыханной, невыносимой щедростью.

Так что, когда Шерлок показал ему свой истинный облик, он лишь улыбнулся ему, будучи в состоянии совершенного счастья.

Которое было разрушено Грегом. В чем Джон был совершенно и абсолютно уверен. Так что открывая вкладку со свежими новостями, он совершенно не удивился, увидев сообщение о неожиданном самоубийстве детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда.

***

 _Полгода назад_  
  
— Грег, пойми, он не причинит вреда.

— Я обязан принять меры.

— О господи, да не будь же ты идиотом!

— Я всего лишь охраняю покой этого города! — признаваться в том, что он Страж, Лестрейд не желал. В конце концов, для этого будет время.

— В обязанности полиции не входит оберегать людей от… этого…

— Кто, если не мы… — отрубил Лестрейд и ушел.

С тех пор в их общении главенствовало правило «не спрашивай — не говори».

В этом не было ничего хорошего, но ничто не предвещало такого печального итога.

***

Джон вспомнил, как заподозрил неладное. Многое в расследовании вызывало вопросы. Слишком поспешные похороны Шерлока, слишком быстро закрытое расследование. Ему не разрешили посмотреть дело. Он попытался действовать через Майкрофта.

Когда они встретились, тот был бледен от ярости. Человеку, который и был британским правительством, связали руки. Кто мог отдать подобное распоряжение, Джон просто не мог представить. Майкрофт обещал разобраться. Но доктор не хотел ждать и начал расследование сам.

Невозможно жить бок о бок с величайшим детективом и не перенять у него некоторые навыки. Так что он не удивился, когда все ниточки привели к Грегу. Как не удивился и полночной смс, присланной со знакомого номера. «Я жду тебя на том самом месте». Он пошел и взял с собой пистолет.

Было много взаимных обвинений и упреков, но Грег не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Ничуть.

Если бы он хотя бы раскаивался в совершенном, но он лишь твердил о долге и спасении... 

И тогда Джон выстрелил.

***

И сейчас сидел в кресле, старясь забыть удивленную улыбку друга.

Он не хотел об этом вспоминать. Он хотел помнить только хорошее.

Например, спину Шерлока, совершенную в своей худобе. Он вспоминал, как красиво напрягались сухие мускулы, когда они занимались любовью, как выступал позвоночник, словно драконий гребень, как мерцала чешуя, чаще всего видная на выпирающих лопатках.

Он вспоминал, как благоговейно первый раз прикоснулся к члену Шерлока. Как нежил, согревал дыханием, и когда наконец взял в рот, то языком ощутил его плотность, его знойную силу. От этого ощущения Джона словно прострелило от макушки до пяток, и, застонав, он выпустил член изо рта и неожиданно для себя кончил. 

— О, Джон, — мягкий смешок заставил его покраснеть от стыда за свою несдержанность, но Дракон был доволен. И доказал ему это. Когда Джон, потеряв всякий стыд, кончил под Шерлоком еще раз, то потом, лежа в его объятиях, наконец-то ощутил, что обрел свой дом. Дом, в котором жили Дракон и его рыцарь. Который у него отняли.

У него больше не осталось ничего.  
Лишь пистолет.  
И право последовать туда, где его будет ждать Шерлок.

**PS**

_На следующий день_

Никто не смел беспокоить Майкрофта без веской причины, тем более в такой день. И он сидел в полном одиночестве, а на столе перед ним стоял забытый бокал коньяка.  
Чертов баггейн*, неведомо как забредший в лондонское метро. Нечисть, умевшая принимать любой облик и любившая убивать.

Он уничтожил его, но слишком поздно. Бесконечно поздно.

the end  
___________  
Примечание:  
*баггейн — в фольклоре жителей острова Мэн злокозненный оборотень. Людей он ненавидит и всячески изводит. Баггейн способен вырастать до исполинских размеров и принимать какое угодно обличье. Он может притвориться человеком, но если присмотреться повнимательнее, можно заметить заостренные кверху уши и лошадиные копыта, которые все равно выдадут баггейна.


End file.
